The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for signature capture.
Internet connected devices can be used for online shopping and to conduct payment transactions. Conventional approaches to enabling a consumer to conduct a payment transaction using a smart TV or similar device often lack an effective mechanism to prevent repudiation of the transaction. This is a disadvantage of these conventional approaches because a non-repudiation mechanism protects the issuer of a payment device by preventing a consumer from alleging that they were not the party who conducted a transaction when in fact they were. Non-repudiation mechanisms may also prevent parties other than the owner of a payment account from conducting transactions, for example, because the non-repudiation mechanism may provide proof that the party conducting the transaction was not the account owner.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.